Ohaka Mairi
by meshi-chan
Summary: "Halo, Mitsuba. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa pria dengannada sedih, sembari ia berjongkok di depan makam yang ia tuju, Hijikata memeluk rangkaian bunga hyacinth ungu itu lebih erat. "Atau mungkin, maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung." Kata orang, rindu dan penyesalan memang biasanya hadir di saat yang bersamaan. Terinspirasi dari lagu Beautiful. Semi-canon. Spoiler untuk arc Silver Soul.


Bushuu bukanlah wilayah yang cukup ramah cuaca walaupun memiliki letak tidak jauh dari Edo. Udara musim gugur yang tertiup di wilayah tersebut termasuk ke dalam kategori yang cukup menusuk tulang. Seorang pria yang tengah berjalan menaiki tangga mengeratkan _haori_ yang ia kenakan agar tubuhnya bisa lebih hangat, ia menghela napas dan memperhatikan udara yang mengepul dari mulutnya yang tercampur dengan rokok yang tengah ia hisap.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, mendongak dan tatapannya menangkap dahan sebuah pohon dengan daun yang tidak banyak, sementara warna-warna tersebut sudah memiliki corak warna merah dan jingga. Aroma daun-daun yang berserakan di kakinya serta pohon _kinmokusei,_ yang merepresentasikan musim gugur menyatu, menghasilkan sebuah aroma yang menenangkan. Aroma musim gugur.

Aroma yang sosok Hijikata Toshiro sukai.

Pandangannya kembali lurus dan pemandangan pemakaman terlihat, tempat yang memang ingin ia kunjungi. Mata Hijikata segera bergerak cepat, menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak kecil yang ia lalui sampai ia menemukan hal yang ia cari. Makam dengan nama yang ia cari.

Pria itu berjongkok di depan makam tersebut, sebuah rangkaian bunga _hyacinth_ berwarna ungu berada di pelukannya. Puntung rokok menghiasi sudut bibirnya seraya pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil namun penuh dengan kehangatan,

"Halo, Mitsuba. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa pria itu ramah, nada sedih terdengar di suaranya. "Atau mungkin, maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung."

 _I foolishly hope this song with lots of regrets_ _to touch the sky_ _  
_ _I hope the wish that keeps me up all night in tears_ _touch your heart_

* * *

 ** _Ohaka Mairi_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama neither the song. Lagu yang digunakan adalah lagu dari WANNA ONE dengan judul Beautiful.

A/N : Ohaka Mairi memiliki arti waktu pengunjungan makam. Terima kasih google!

* * *

Hijikata meletakkan bunga tersebut di depan makam lalu segera menggulung lengan _haori_ yang ia kenakan dan mengambil sebuah spons dari dalam ember kayu yang ia bawa dari kuil yang ia lwati dan sudah diisi air. Pria itu dengan perlahan mengusap-usap makam tersebut, membersihkannya dari kotoran dan debu yang menempel di makam dengan pelan-pelan. Seakan-akan makam tersebut dapat berteriak kesakitan apabila dibersihkan secara kasar.

Sama seperti sebagaimana Hijikata akan memperlakukan gadis tersebut andaikata ia masih bernapas dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Setelah yakin bahwa spons yang ia gunakan tadi sudah membuat makam tersebut terlihat lebih bersih dari sebelumnya serta menjauhkan rangkaian bunga di depan makam, Hijikata mengambil pecendok di dalam ember tersebut dan menyirami sekujur makam tersebut dengan air. Hal ini ia lakukan sebanyak dua tiga kali hingga ia rasa sudah lebih bersih.

Hijikata memubuka bungkusan yang menyelimuti rangkaian bunga tersebut dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, merapikan susunannya agar enak untuk dipandang (ia menuruti nasehat yang diberikan oleh nenek penjual bunga cerewet yang ia temui tadi walaupun yang ia perlukan adalah tidak menimbulkan ketimpangan antar bunga yang berbeda panjangnya). Selanjutnya, pria itu meraih dupa di bawah lengan _kimono_ yang ia kenakan, meletakkannya di tempat yang disediakan, tepat di depan ukiran nama 'Okita Mitsuba' lalu menyalakannya.

"Aku yakin kamu tahu tapi Sougo baik-baik saja. Ia sudah sehat dan sudah bertengkar kembali dengan gadis yorozuya. Kondo-san juga sudah mulai memasuki tahap pemulihan, luka yang ia terima di pertempuran kemarin cukup parah. Tapi kau mengenal Kondo-san, bukan? Ketika aku kembali nanti mungkin ia sudah berlari-lari tanpa busana seperti gorilla biasa." Hijikata mulai bercerita, kali ini sambil mengeluarkan puntung rokok dari mulutnya, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kini mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Yorozuya juga sudah mulai bekerja kembali. Bahkan ia memintaku untuk memberimu ini." Hijikata menarik sebuah keripik _senbei_ pedas dan ia letakkan di depan makam, senyumannya semakin hangat.

Hijikata terdiam namun matanya tidak meninggalkan ukiran nama Okita Mitsuba di hadapannya. Walaupun kepergian Mitsuba sudah hampir satu tahun yang lalu dan dalam satu tahun tersebut banyak sekali yang terjadi, tetap saja Hijikata merasa bahwa semuanya masih tampak tidak nyata. Kepergian wanita yang ia cintai dan sayangi masih tampak tidak nyata.

 _I was young. I didn't know it'd like this_ _._ _Back then, I thought things were a given_ _  
_ _The smile that you left for me_ _,_ _still remains in this heart of mine_

 _To be honest, it looks like I need_ _the love I have yet to receive_ _  
_ _As the time which I'm left alone grows longer_ _,_ _I do feel scared_

I miss those days and **I miss you so much**

Dahulu Hijikata selalu menemukan senyuman yang terukir dari gadis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat susu tersebut sangat manis dan beranggapan bahwa senyuman tersebut adalah suatu hal yang abadi, walaupun Hijikata bukanlah penerima senyuman tersebut. Pria itu selalu memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu menjadi lembut sembari ujung-ujung bibirnya naik dan memunculkan senyuman yang ia sukai.

Terkadang, Hijikata menyesali tidak lebih mengapresiasi dan menghargai waktu yang ia habiskan bersama gadis tersebut ketika ia masih seorang Hijikata Toshiro, bukan wakil ketua Shinsengumi dan _oni-fukucho_ , Hijikata Toshiro. Ia sering menemukan dirinya merindukan masa-masa itu ketika ia tengah merasa sentimental atau sudah meminum 5-6 botol sake dan mabuk,

Akan tetapi, lebih dari semua hal itu, ia lebih merindukan Mitsuba.

 _I miss you so much_ _,_ _I finally feel this space of our own_ _  
_ _I miss you so much_ _,_ _tears are coming out this much but why_ _didn't I realize?_

 _So Beautiful Beautiful, Because it's you who's more beautiful than anyone else  
Don't get hurt. Don't cry. If you hear this song for you, come back again_

Hijikata bukanlah seseorang yang secara gamblang mengekspresikan bagaimana ia merindukan Mitsuba. Terkadang ia menekan perasaan rindu dan memori mengenai gadis itu ketika pria itu memiliki kesadaran penuh, hanya untuk didera seluruh perasaan tersebut bertubi-tubi ketika ia memasuki alam tidur.

Mimpi mengenai bagaimana gadis tersebut bertutur kata dengan lembut kepada semua orang yang ia jumpai, bagaimana gadis itu mengusap pelan kepala sang adik dengan penuh perhatian, senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya yang diarahkan kepadanya.

 _Oh I miss you, I miss you_ _._ _This image of me standing alone, in the mirror_ _is unfamiliar. I'm scared. I need you.  
I hate what I'm finally feeling so much_ _._ _Come back again_

Tak jarang Hijikata Toshiro meneteskan air mata ketika ia terlelap. Tidak jarang pula pria itu meringkuk di _futon_ , seperti seorang anak kecil yang merindukan ibunya, berbisik pelan, _"kembalilah_ " dengan suara parau.

 _They say one's memory is storage that's wide like the sea  
Even if I wander around in there all day long  
I force my eyes to close today as well and I'm holding on to __the thing that is the traces of solely you_ _and even this loneliness that I feel alone_

Aroma daun-daun yang berserakan di bawah kakinya serta aroma pohon _kinmokusei_ yang bercampur dengan dupa yang tidak lama tadi ia bakar,berhasil tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya, menyadarkan Hijikata kembali ke realita setelah ia sempat tenggelam di lautan pikirannya. Pria itu kemudian mengelus bunga _hyacinth_ ungu yang ia beli di toko bunga, Hijikata membuka mulutnya,

"Arti bunga untuk _hyacinth_ ungu adalah penyesalan, kamu tahu?" tanya Hijikata kepada angin, senyuman sedih terukir di wajahnya. Ia mengingat air wajah Nenek penjual bunga yang memandangnya dengan simpatetik ketika ia bertanya mengenai bunga dengan arti penyesalan.

Bunga ini merepresentasikan seluruh perasaannya kepada sosok Mitsuba yang tidak sempat ia sampaikan. Penyesalan karena membiarkannya sendirian di tengah-tengah ajal, penyesalan karena tidak pernah memberikan kabar kepadanya dan berbagai macam penyesalan yang bahkan seorang Hijikata Toshiro tidak bisa jelaskan karena terlalu banyak.

 _I hold a flower that's so pretty like you  
I want to stand in front of you again  
_

Tidak jarang sosok Hijikata Toshiro berharap ia dapat secara personal memberikan bunga ini langsung kepada gadis itu. Mungkin disertai dengan mendekapnya dengan dekat, sebagai salah satu cara untuk menunjukkan kepada gadis tersebut langsung, bagaimana ia sangat mencintai Mitsuba.

 _With a better self than back in those days,  
I want to appear in front of you_ _._ _I draw those familiar times with my fingertips  
I cry here in my place like a clock that doesn't turning_ _._ _I want to try holding you who is beautiful,_ _you who shined, you who is like an angel to my heart's content  
I really want to see you again_

 _So Beautiful Beautifu_ _l,_ _Are you crying somewhere?  
Don't leave. (Don't go) I love you. (Lies)_ _._ _Because anything you say would be nice_

"Aku mencintaimu, Mitsuba." Ungkap Hijikata ke hadapan makam yang tidak bergeming tersebut. Pria itu menemukan dirinya tersenyum. Senyuman tersebut merupakan senyuman pahit dikarenakan kepalanya dipenuhi tentang bagaimana kalimat tersebut bisa ia keluarkan dari mulut yang kelebihan nikotin secara mudah serta mengapa ia tidak mengucapkannya dahulu?

Setidaknya mengapa kalimat tersebut tidak ia utarakan di hadapan gadis tersebut langsung? Alih-alih diucapkan di tengah-tengah pertarungan di kapal dengan barang-barang gelap, melawan pria lain yang menjadi tunangan gadis tersebut.

 _Bah. Semua sudah telat._

Pria tersebut berdiri dan mulai membereskan perlengkapan yang ia bawa serta sampah-sampah yang ia hasilkan, seperti beberapa puntung rokok. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan udara mulai mendingin yang memaksanya untuk menyudahi kunjungan pertama kali seorang Hijikata Toshiro di makam Okita Mitsuba.

Pria itu mendongak, melihat langit yang sudah memancarkan warna oranye dan merah, sama seperti daun-daun yang berguguran di pohon yang ia lihat tadi. Apabila Sougo melihat kondisi pria ini sekarang, sudah pasti pemuda itu akan berkata dengan nada bosan, 'Hijikata-san sudah gila'.

"Maaf kau harus mendengar seluruh hal-hal yang terkait dengan penyesalan, Mitsuba. Tetapi, semua hal yang aku katakan tadi adalah sebuah kejujuran" Tutur Hijikata, lagi-lagi berbicara kepada angin dengan suara kecil. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman sebelum pandangannya menangkap bunga _hyacinth_ ungu yang tersusun dengan rapi,

"Mungkin bunga _camellia_ akan lebih indah jika kuletakkan di tempat itu. Aku akan membawakan itu kalau aku mengunjungimu lagi." Bisik Hijikata di bawah napasnya, pria itu mengeratkan _haori_ yang ia kenakan dan segera berlalu.

 _I foolishly hope this song with lots of regrets to touch the sky_  
 _I hope my wish for you that keeps me up all night touch your heart_

* * *

SAYA masih hidup yuhu. Ini awalnya adalah brainstorming jam 11 malam karena mau isengin sahabat terbaik saya, semoga hasrat akan Hijimitsunya terpenuhi. Hehe.

Btw! Boleh banget didengarkan lagunya! Sangat cocok untuk yang suka lagu-lagu mellow dan alasan aku milih _setting_ di musim gugur pun karena emang lagunya rilis pas lagi musim gugur kemarin dan feel-nya sangat musim itu-ish! Jadi aku rekomendasi banget lagunya untuk kalian dengarkan uwu

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Meshi-chan


End file.
